Lancer of Red (Karna)
Weapons are boorish. A true hero can kill with a stare! „ ~ Lancer unleashing his Noble Phantasm Summary Lancer of "Red" ("赤"のランサー, "Aka" no Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Shirou Kotomine of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Originally summoned by one of the five puppet Masters of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou. Lancer's True Name is Karna (カルナ, Karuna), the Son of the Sun God (太陽神の子, Taiyōshin no Ko), the invulnerable hero of the Indian epic Mahabharata, as a hero on the vanquished side. The central conflict of The Mahabharata is the war over influence between the Pandava royal family and Kaurava royal family. Karna became famous as the rival of Arjuna, the great hero of Hindu mythology. He is also summoned as Launcher (ランチャー, Ranchā) in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra CCC, he is the Launcher-class Servant of Jinako Carigiri. He is actually a Lancer-class Servant, but his Master changed it to Launcher due to Brahmastra being a beam-like attack. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance': grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. However, when receiving the effect of the golden armor Noble Phantasm, it will not be limited to this Personal Skills '-Divinity': is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Riding': The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Due to his A-Rank in this skill, he is able to mount and steer virtually any vehicle or beast except for those of the Phantasmal and Divine Beast Rank at speeds that can take Servants by surprise. He cannot ride Dragon Kind either, since an additional, unknown Skill is required for such a thing. Karna gains his rank in this ability from the many figures of him riding his war chariot in the Mahabharata, making him eligible for the Rider-class in the process. '-Uncrowned Arms Mastership': Karna's incredible skill was never recognized by others due various reasons. As a result, his opponent will perceive the ranks of Karna's weapons, Divinity, and Riding will appear one rank lower than they actually are until they learn his true identity. '-Discernment of the Poor': A skill that renders it impossible to deceive him with words, mannerisms, or excuses, allowing him to grasp the true nature of his opponents due to living without a single relative to help him for many years. '-Prana Burst (Flames)': An ability that allows Karna to increase his overall performance by concentrating and expelling large amounts of magical energy, drastically increasing the strength and speed of his blows. Karna's variation wreathes his body and weapon in flames due to his nature as son of the Sun God Surya, further bolstering the strength and speed of his attacks which are already A-Rank in attack power (enough to casually tear down a building). He is also able to use it on himself to burn away hindrances, such as the spears that impaled him from the inside out, without harm to himself but razing the surrounding landscape in the process.